Desperate Reactions: Russian
by Wisdom Rose
Summary: This is a translation of my story from English to Russian. Thank you so very much M.G.94 for translating for me! I apologize if its a little messy. If you need a better translation, message me and I will link you.


Все боевые действия в тот день прекратились, когда Хагрид вошел в Большой Зал. Мальчик-который-выжил безвольной куклой болтался у него на руках, почти так же, как семнадцать лет назад. Голова парня удобно лежала на руке полу гиганта, а ноги свободно болтались где-то в области его живота. Когда он зашел в Зал, на несколько мгновений, показавшихся годами наступила тишина. Гарри никогда так и не сможет объяснить, что чувствовал в тот момент. Знать, что люди, которых он любил, очень любил, вот так вот увидят его мертвым. Это все было ложью…. И все это было необходимо.  
>Сам Хагрид безудержно рыдал. У него на руках был мальчик, который последние шесть лет рос на его глазах. Это был мальчик, с которым он познакомился в столь юном возрасте, и который вырос, чтобы стать человеком, каким он стал сегодня. Чтобы стать человеком, принесшим себя в жертву. Гарри все еще тихо лежал, когда его заносили в Зал, и готовился к тому, что там произойдет.<br>Первым человеком, который увидел Гарри был Ремус, находящийся на расстоянии в шесть метров. Крик ужаса, вырвавшийся из его горла был гораздо хуже остальных, так как его Гарри не ожидал. Хотя Гарри и не слышал такого крика раньше, он почему-то был уверен, что это крик волка, потерявшего члена стаи.  
>Ремус пробивался вперед, ища Сириуса, единственного человека, который бы понял это ощущение, когда кажется, что весь мир вокруг тебя в одночасье рушиться. Это действительно был тот же тринадцатилетний паренек, с которым он познакомился в поезде? Это был семнадцатилетний погибший молодой человек. Абсолютно беззащитный и… мертвый.<br>-НЕТ! – его голос наконец разбил до сих пор стоявшую тишину. – НЕТ! НЕТ, ГАРРИ! П-Пожалуйста…-он все еще шел вперед, периодически спотыкаясь. Голос запнулся где-то в горле, и он помотал головой, пытаясь найти палочку, пока слезы окончательно не закрыли глаза пеленой. –Нет…  
>Наконец, Люпин оперся на стену, которая была за ним, и все еще качал головой. Его палочка была крепко зажата в дрожащей руке. Мужчина закрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть происходящего. Только сейчас, в этот момент, он понял насколько любил этого парня, тело которого сейчас безжизненно лежало перед ним. Казалось и для всех остальных время остановилось. А ведь столько еще всего могло случиться. Столько всего… А потом он увидел Петтигрю, идущего по пятам за Гарри и Хагридом, и Ремус поднялся на ноги, все еще ища Сириуса. Это было как будто во сне, то что он снова ходил по Большому Залу, почти на автопилоте.<br>-СИРИУС!  
>Для них с Гарри это были часы. Чувство превращения, и увиденный мертвый Гарри, и ощущения полной безысходности без единого лучика надежды. Хотя, на самом деле прошло всего тридцать секунд с того момента, как открылись двери Большого Зала, и теперь Лунатику просто необходимо было найти друга в этом хаосе, привлечь его внимание. Нужно было попытаться рассказать, что все кончено, что их мир катится в Тартар.<br>-СИРИУС!  
>Пока Гарри приходил в себя после реакции Ремуса, обернулся Сириус. Он отражал атаки Пожирателей смерти, пытаясь отвлечься от мысли, что не видел Гарри уже несколько часов. Как только он обернулся, одновременно он увидел две вещи. Первая – Гарри, вторая – Петтигрю. Но вторая вещь моментально вылетела у него из головы, как только взгляд его голубых глаз сфокусировался на Гарри, и все будто остановилось. Внезапно он перестал видеть, слышать, чувствовать все, кроме своего крестника. Горе Ремуса, хотя оно тоже было очень велико, не могло сравнится с тем, что чувствовал Сириус. Там лежала его надежда на счастье. Там лежало его обещание семьи.<br>Внезапно он осознал, что нет ничего хуже. Нет ничего хуже, чувства потери кого-то дорогого и любимого. Чувства потери ребенка. Да, Гарри всегда был им. Его Гарри. Со дня его рождения и до этой ночи Бродяга любил крестника больше всего в мире. Он бы с радостью отдал все, даже собственную жизнь миллион раз лишь чтобы парень улыбнулся. Только улыбнулся.  
>-Нет…. – шепот отбился от стен и странным эхом достиг Гарри. Вот этого он и боялся, реакции Сириуса. Он надеялся, что Блэк будет в другой комнате, а еще лучше в другой вселенной, но не тут. И что он не увидит то, что видит сейчас.- Нет… - еще один приглушенный шепот, которого и не было слышно, пока Сириус не побежал.<br>Крики стали громче, так как он пробирался по Большому Залу.  
>-Нет… НЕТ.. НЕТ! НЕТ! НЕТ!<br>Его крики разносились по всему залу, когда Сириус споткнулся, как и Ремус. Гарри поморщился, когда услышал, как голова Сриуса крепко «поздоровалась» с одним из валяющихся камней. Даже с такого расстояния Гарри слышал рыдания, и это буквально разрывало его.  
>-ГАРРИ! Гарри!.. Гарри... – его крики звучали будто кто-то медленно разрывает его на кусочки, заставляя мучаться под пытками.<br>Мерлин знает, чего стоило Гари не подскочить, и не послать все это к чертям. Показать крестному, что он в порядке, но именно этого он сделать не мог. Не сейчас, когда цель так близка. Гарри как раз начал обдумывать какой-то план, когда позади него раздался столь ненавистный ему голос.  
>-Прекрасно. Просто прекрасно, Хвост, - медленно сказал Волдеморт, оглядывая комнату. Крики стихли, и все впали в шок, когда он появился позади Хагрида со злой усмешкой на том. что предположительно было его губами. – Вы все думали, что все будет «И жили они долго и счастливо», правда? Что ваш драгоценный маленький чудо мальчик снова всех спасет! Как же вам сейчас грустно… Хвост, сделай шаг вперед, и можешь поздравить себя. Это благодаря тебе мы зашли так далеко.<br>Питер вышел немного вперед с самодовольной, жуткой ухмылкой на лице, глядя на тело Гарри. Сделав еще один шаг, он снял с лица парня плащ, открывая его. По Залу пронесся общий вздох, а Питер сказал только одно слово.  
>-Наконец-то.<br>Сириус все это слышал, и его сердце остановилось. Он поднял глаза на Питера, и внезапно вспышки воспоминаний о Гарри на секунду пронеслись перед его взглядом. Ребенка, делающего первые шаги. Его крики в тот Хэллоуин, которые до сих пор стояли в ушах Блэка. Потом, когда увидел его в газете. Момент, когда услышал, что Гарри прощает его. Злость застелила глаза пеленой, заставила кровь быстрее течь в венах. Это была его вина. Вина Питера.  
>-ПИТЕР!<br>Меньше чем за секунду он поднялся на ноги, и его палочка уже была наготове. И уж совсем мало времени у него заняло собрать всю злость и весь гнев на этого человека. За двенадцать незаслуженных лет в Азкабане. За убийство его друзей, семьи. За убийство тех, кто были ему как брат и сестра. За подвергание Гарри опасности раз за разом. Он не сможет убить Волдемотрта, это Сириус знал, но кое-кого он убить мог. Он мог отплатить за все.  
>-АВАДА КЕДАВРА! – взревел он еще до того, как полностью понял что хочет сделать, и зеленый луч впился в грудь Петтигрю. Лунатик и Бродяга молча смотрели, как некогда друг, а теперь враг грудой костей упал на пол.<br>Под шум Хагрид подошел к столу, и уложил на него парня. Как только он это сделал, гигант завопил.  
>-ГАРРИ! Где Гарри! ОН МЕРТВ! – великан махал руками, и в ответ на это по Залу снова разнеслись крики.<br>Ремус опять пробирался к столу, на котором лежал Гарри, прокладывая дорогу локтями. Он посмотрел на Сириуса в замешательстве и панике, но мужчина просто смотрел на Питера.  
>-Бродяга, мы больше ничего не можем сделать для Питера, и ты знаешь это так же хорошо, как и я. Ты был прав, убив его.<br>Слова, сказанные Ремусом были достаточным предлогом для преследования кого угодно, но это было правдой.  
>Сириус отвлекся от лежащего на земле тела на лето пропавшее. И куда более важной для него сейчас.<br>-Гарри…  
>Внезапная надежда, поселившаяся в груди заставила его задышать чаще. Он начал осматривать тела, лежащие на полу. Враги и друзья, убитые, защищаясь и из под тишка.<br>Все это происходило так быстро… Заклятья продолжали вспыхивать, люди падали, и это означало, что людей становится меньше, скоро вести эту войну будет просто некому. Повернувшись, Сириус встретился взглядом с Волдемортом. Хотел бы он что-то ему сделать, как-то отмстить за потерянную жизнь. Все в его жизни.  
>-И что теперь?- тихо, смело спросил он.<br>Волдеморт немного подался вперед, смотря на Сириуса в неком удивлении.  
>-Теперь я сделаю то, что должен был сделать уже давно. Убью тебя и твоего дружка-полукровку так же быстро, как твоего крестного сына. Ты слаб и жалок, мальчишка. –он уже начал поднимать палочку, чтобы произнести самое запрещенное заклинание.<br>-Том, я бы не делал этого, - сказал голос позади него. Когда Гарри медленно снял плащ-невидимку в десяти шагах от него, Волдеморт , казалось, уже был готов аппаривать туда, где сейчас стоял парень, подальше от Сириуса. Гарри с трудом удерживался от того, чтобы не встретится взглядом с крестным, Ремусом, с теми из друзей, кто еще держался, потому что тогда все было бы потеряно. Повернувшись, чтобы увидеть, куда смотрит Волдеморт, и откуда доноситься голос Сириус был в шоке, что еще дышит, и что вообще еще в состоянии управлять собой.  
>-Э…Э… Мерлин, ГАРРИ!<br>Тогда он побежал вперед, направляемый отеческим инстинктом к единственному, что у него осталось.  
>Но, в любом случае, раньше, чем он подобрался хоть немного ближе, руки, гораздо сильнее, чем человеческие, схватили его, и потащили обратно.<br>-Пусти, Ремус! – проревел он. – ПУСТИ МЕНЯ! Это мой ребенок, это мой ребенок, мне нужно к нему!(прим. переводчика – Меня немного покоробило такое заявление, на счет ребенка. Я все правильно перевела, не сомневайтесь, так что будем считать, что Гарри действительно как сын Сириусу *ну да, так оно и есть, знаю*, и оставим все как есть))  
>Покачав головой, и все еще крепко держа друга, Ремус ответил:<br>-Эта битва никогда не была нашей, и она не твоя сейчас. Это битва Гарри. Дай ему сделать так, как он считает нужным. Поверь в это, пожалуйста. Отпусти его.  
>Все, что происходило позже, осталось размытым пятном. Гарри объяснял Волдеморту, что тот сам уничтожил последний кусочек того, что от него осталось, включая собственную душу. Что все закончилось, и единственное, что оставалось сделать, это убить еще одну частичку жалкого, трусливого существования. Когда были произнесены оба заклятия, комната снова погрузилась в тишину. Казалось, прошла целая вечность, пока Сириуса отпустили, и он смог подбежать к Гарри, давая в каком-то смысле ощущение безопасности и покоя. Когда Гарри обнял крестного в ответ, все снова стало размытым пятном, тела погибших выносили, выживших отправляли подальше, и время снова пошло своим чередом.<br>Только шесть часов спустя, когда солнце вновь взошло, Сириус наконец спокойно выдохнул. Он сидел в больничном крыле, одной из единственных уцелевших башен замка. Потребуются месяцы, чтобы восстановить все заново. Но это не было важно. Не сейчас, когда Сириус сидел рядом с койкой, на которой приходил в себя после вчерашнего Гарри.  
>-Малыш, ты проснулся?<br>Гарри, кивнул, садясь, и на мгновение обеспокоенным взглядом обвел комнату, а когда увидел спящего Ремуса успокоился.  
>-Сколько? - тихо спросил он, пока не смотря на Сириуса.<br>-Пятьдесят, - так же тихо ответил Сириус. Все было закончено, но весь магический мир колотило от потерь. Пятнадцать, из группы были из Ордена. Последние несколько часов были очень долгими, не говоря уже о прошлом годе. Когда Сириус протянул руку к плечу крестника, чтобы снова уложить его в кровать, чтобы тот еще отдохнул, Блэк проглотил слова о войне, которые хотел сказать. Он видел в глазах Гарри, что он не хочет сейчас говорить об этом. –Гермиона, Рон, Невил и Луна в порядке. Все Уизли тоже. Ну, за исключением мистера Уизли, Фреда и Джинни. Они, к сожалению, скончались. Так же, как Тонкс и Грозный Глаз, - его голос надломился, когда он называл имена. Эмоции Гарри были где-то между диким чувством вины, облегчением и горем. Он слушал знакомые имена, понимая, что тех, кого он не знал, погибло еще больше. И все из-за него.  
>-Это все из-за меня, - прошептал он закрывая глаза. – Вся эта война, все эти семнадцать лет, все из-за меня.<br>Сириус пересел на кровать.  
>-Гарри, нет. И не начинай об этом. Без тебя это все не закончилось бы в прошлый раз, и не закончилось бы сейчас. Ты спаситель магического мира, малыш, разве не видишь? Не важно, насколько ты скромный, или как ты это воспринимаешь, это правда. Ты спас мир. Снова.<br>Гарри вздохнул.  
>-Снова. Это удача, и ты это знаешь не хуже меня. Всякий раз это всего лишь удача. Но сейчас все закончилось, и делать больше нечего. Наверно, я просто… Я просто чувствую такую вину, что пережил это. По-моему, мне надо было умереть с остальными. Такое чувство, что я не заслуживаю этого приславутого «И жили они долго и счастливо», когда другие тоже не могут жить. Понимаешь, о чем я , Сириус?- парень наконец посмотрел крестному в глаза.<br>-Да, понимаю, - прошептал он, помогая ребенку пододвинуться, чтобы лечь рядом, заложив руки за голову. После смерти твоих родителей, я много думал почему все так. Почему они должны были умереть, а я выжить? И я понял. Вот для этого. Для того, чтобы сегодня быть здесь с тобой, и помочь пройти через самую долгую, я надеюсь, в твоей жизни битву, - он посмотрел на крестника, и легонько улыбнулся. – Я благодарен судьбе, что ты жив, малыш. Абсолютно понятия не имею сколько бы я без тебя протянул, но уверен, что не долго.  
>Так же немного улыбнувшись, Гарри почувствовал надежду, что все снова будет хорошо. Ничего никогда не будет, как прежде, но когда-то все будет хорошо. Но, как он и предполагал, маленькая надежда долго не прожила.<br>-Но это все еще не отвечает на мой вопрос, Сириус. Почему и еще здесь? Ты здесь для меня, а я? Ради кого я здесь?  
>-Ради меня, - ответил Сириус, укрывая крестника одеялом. – Ты здесь для меня, чтобы сохранить меня на ногах и в здравом рассудке. Без тебя я бы не выжил. А теперь попробуй уснуть, - он тихо засмеялся, пытаясь приободрить парня, по крайней мере. – И помни, Гарри. Это твоя история. А герои в конце не умирают.<p> 


End file.
